Angels
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: What would have really happened while Leela was in that coma in that episode, The Sting?
1. I'm Loving Angels Instead, Chapter 1

**Angels**

**

* * *

**  
"Well, the poison may have gone through your friend, Fry. But Leela has the real problem in this condition." the doctor explained to the Planet Express crew.

"What cause is it on her?" Amy Wong asked the medical doctor.

"It seems she must have recieved all of the bee poison in this case. Luckily, Fry will have a possibility that he would be okay. We just need a new spleen to replace his old one. In the meantime, many of our greatest doctors will discover the case of what will happen to her next."

"This is most certainly not a good day. Oh, I told them not to go on that misson!" Professer Hubert Farnsworth said.

"Easy, Professer. There might be a slim chance that Leela and Fry would be alive. Besides, Leela stands up for many things, and Fry is a healthy mon. He will get his new spleen done and things will be back to normal." Hermes Conrad responded.

Many doctors operated on Fry and Leela's incident about the space bees. For 2 hours, Bender, Amy, Professer, Hermes, and Zoidberg waited outside the room hoping that their two friends would be okay. They couldn't quite wait any longer. Just then, David Ferman, M.D, stepped out of the room, with his hands on his clipboard.

"Well, a dead patient had an extra spleen that could fit Fry perfectly. It just came from a man who died in a motorcycle accident. As for Leela, well, it seems that the effect has taken her too seriously. There isn't a possibility that she would die, but I'm afraid that she would last in her sleep for more than 48 hours."

"Are you saying Leela is in a coma for more than two days?" Amy asked.  
"Yes. And I guess it is more than a week also."  
"What about Fry?" Bender asked the doctor.

"The hospital's best doctors are putting their hands through replacing the new spleen in his stomach system. He will probably be awake in about ten or fifteen minutes. I think your friends should rest after the incident. And I think you need to too."

In their dreams, Fry and Leela were both having the same flashback of what they remembered. It was a short time ago...

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Fry, Leela, and Bender were in the honeycomb hideout. While Bender was destracting the bees with his dancing, Fry and Leela started collecting honey and royal jelly. Up at the stream of jelly, Leela spotted a small, baby queen. She was adored by the ittle bee, and decided to take it home to harvest more honey. During their collecting, Bender accidentaly made all the bees angry by his dancing. He even insulted the gigantic queen! The three deliverers started to blast off to the Planet Express Ship for safety from the space bees. They managed to escape, but their troubles wasn't over yet._

_"We did it! Burn down on that old crew!" Leela cheered._

_"Leela, we got lucky this time. But you should be more careful. I don't want anything to happen to you." Fry told his friend._

_But something bad **was **going to happen. Right behind Leela, the baby queen started to rise up and charge into the air. It appeared a few feet away in front of Leela. The bee was ready to sting Leela, but Fry jumped in front of her._

_"You want her, you're gonna have to go through me!"_

_As the bee charged towards the two, it **literally **went right through Fry! Bender grabbed the bee and threw it out of the ship. _

_And that was all Fry and Leela could ever remember._

**_End Of Flashback_**

_

* * *

_

Fry sat up from his sleep. After he caught the glimpse of him being stung by the bee, he gasped a little during the flashback. He looked around the room. Then he discovered he was in the hospital. He thought maybe he fainted after the trip. But until he tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep, be remembered something... Leela. Was she all right? Did she survive the sting? He kept searching around the room. She was nowhere to be found.

"Leela..." he said.

His voice was hoarse. He felt a little weak on his voice _and_ his stomach. He looked down to investigate. He had a huge bangage right on his stomach of where his spleen was. Then it hit him. The bee. The sting. Leela. The stinger went _through_ him! But he really couldn't believe that he actually survived. But if _he_ survived, that means...

His heart stopped beating.

He thought Leela didn't survive. But he was wondering, could there be a slim chance that Leela would still be alive? Just as he was about to wonder about something else, Bender, Amy, and Zoidberg walked in the room.

"Fry! You're awake!" Zoidberg yelled.

"Yeah, I guess. I thought I dreamt that me, Leela and Bender were... Leela! Where's Leela? Is she okay?"

"She's fine... and in a coma." Bender said.  
"A coma? How long?"  
"The doctor said more than a week." Amy replied.  
"Where is she?"  
"She's in the other room." Bender responded.

After Bender told Fry where Leela was, he jumped off the bed with all of his strength and ran to the next room; Number 196. He rushed in to see Leela fast asleep. He walked slowly over to her side. He carried small tears in his eyes. Fry fell on his knees and touched Leela's warm hand. He was in terror when he thought she was dead. But he remembered Bender saying she is in a coma. So he knows that she'll be fine.

"Leela?" he said in his tears.

Then Bender, Amy, Dr. Zoidberg, Professer Farnsworth, Hermes, and Dr. Ferman walked in. They noticed Fry crying, but they tried to avoid it by trying to get him back to his room.

"Fry, you need to get back to your room to rest!" Dr. Ferman said.  
"No!" Fry exclaimed.

They tried tugging on his T-shirt and pulling him away from the bed. He kept on tugging free from his friends' holds. But no matter how hard they tried, Fry wouldn't leave his best friend's room.

"You can do what you want with me, but I won't leave her alone!" he yelled.

His co-workers and Dr. Ferman had no other possible choice. Fry was a little way from getting better after replacing his sleen with a new one. Fry never wanted to leave Leela's side. Even if it _means _death.

"... If you are sure about this..." the doctor said.  
"I am. I know I am." he said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you really like this fanfiction. I worked really hard on making this for all of you authors who like Futurama. I'll soon start on making the second chapter of this fic. If you _did _watch the episode, "The Sting", you would probably remember what have happened. I'm trying to make this fiction more of a drama and romance like, so tell me if I'm getting there! Thank you!

Christine.

* * *


	2. I'm Loving Angels Instead, Chapter 2

**Title:Angels**

**By:Cerulean Shadow**

**Summary:What would have really happened while Leela was in that coma in that episode, "The Sting"?**

**

* * *

_Author's Note: I put in that song 'Angels' by Jessica Simpson in here. It is in small parts of the fanfic, but that's the way the story is in my imagination._****

* * *

**

Hours passed. Fry _still_ never left Leela's side. He hoped that she could still hear him even if she _was_ asleep. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to wake her up. But he knew that the coma could be even longer.

"Hey Leela? There was a surprise for you in my locker. I got it in a swedish novelty shop before we left." he said.

We wished he could have the gift, but he knew she wouldn't open it in a time like this. He thought that if he told her about the gift, it would keep her mind together of what happened.

"I wish I could give you the gift. But there's just one thing to do- I want you to wake up."

_I sit and wait,  
Does an angel contemplate my fate and do they know,  
The places where we go when we're grey and old,  
'Cos I've been told that salvation lets their wings unfold,  
So when I'm lying in my bed thoughts running through my head,  
And I feel that love is dead I'm loving angels instead,_

* * *

"Fry, no offence. But you've gotta eat something!" Amy exclaimed.  
"I don't need to."

"Fry, I hate to break this up to you in a time like this. But... the doctor said that Leela might never wake up."

"What! No! She _will _wake up! _She__has too! _She can survive things like this! Just, just... give her a little more time!"

"Fry, calm down, I-"

"You don't know how much I want her to wake up! I'll do anything! _Anything!_ Anything, just to wake her up.

"... Fry, what you're doing is, sorta crazy, but sweet. You may want to starve to be by her side, but you need to face it. Leela might not wake up for a long time."

"... You're wrong! Leela will wake up soon! Maybe not today, but soon! I know she will! She's strong enough to do these things! I know she is!"

"... Maybe you're right. I better leave you alone. But, just in case you need something to eat, tell me. 'Cause I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I'm just worried about Leela." Fry said as Amy left the room.  
"And I always will be."

_And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection,  
Whether I'm right or wrong,  
and down the waterfall,  
Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me,  
When I come to call he won't forsake me,  
I'm loving angels instead,  
_

_When I'm feeling weak and my pain walks down a one way street,  
I look above,  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love,_

_

* * *

_

Fry's direction was always towards Leela. No matter what, he didn't take any chances of leaving her. His love for her was right beside her. And he's wishing that she would know that. He's loved her for so long, but hasn't gotten the chance to tell her. He tried saving her from that baby queen, but he was particularly putting himself in danger. But he would rather put himself in that kind of danger just to let Leela live. He spotted her shaking in her sleep.

"Here's my jacket. You look a little cold," Fry said as he put his jacket around Leela's shoulders. "I hope you wake up sometime. Everyone is scared into thinking you will never wake up. Even me. Amy told me that the doctor said that you would never wake up. But I know you will. You can survive everything. And you can prove it. All you have to do is wake up."

_And as the feeling grows,  
He breathes flesh to my bones and when love is dead,  
I'm loving angels instead,_

_  
And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection,  
Whether I'm right or wrong,  
and down the waterfall,  
Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me,  
When I come to call he won't forsake me,  
I'm loving angels instead,_

* * *

Fry fell asleep next to his friend. His head was spinning in his dream. Around and around over and over. All the colors he could ever discover was in his dream, spinning like a random. Fry had no idea what was going on. It started to spin faster and faster, making him dizzy. He finally found out- he was heading towards the center! Everytime he even flew to the end sides of the random, it started to sting him like the bee stung him. It hurt even worse when he reached to the core. As he touched it with his finger tips, a huge blast of purple and blue horizon came. He was halfly scared, but he thought about Leela. Where was she? Is she okay? Is this a dream? Or a nightmare? 

"Leela..." he whispered.

Then the horizon reached in his soul. It was his life and death path.

Then he woke up.

_I'm loving angels instead,  
And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong,  
and down the waterfall,  
Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me,  
When I come to call he won't forsake me,  
I'm loving angels instead._

"I don't know if you can hear me Leela, but there's something I wanna tell you- I-I love you. So, for me, just wake up Leela. Please, just wake up." Fry said.

* * *

"Just wake up Leela, please... just wake up..." Fry said in tears.

Then Leela started moving her head. She opened her eye! She looked around the room to see who was causing the sobs. She looked to the left side of her bed. She saw Fry crying on his bended knees. His face wasn't shaved, and his hair was completely disheveled.

"Fry... you're alive!" she said.  
"Leela! You're awake!"  
"Of course I'm awake, you wouldn't stop waking me. Where am I?"  
"In the hospital. The ambulance took you here after the bee stung you."  
"But the bee stung _you! _It barely touched me!"

Fry raised his shirt up to let Leela see his bandage.

"The stinger went right through me and you got all the poison." he explained."My new spleen came from a guy who rode the motorcycle."

Then he lowered his shirt and started imatating a motorcycle engine. Just then, the rest of the crew walked in the room.

"She's awake!" Hermes exclaimed as the rest of the crew started cheering.

"You were in the best coma I've ever seen!" Bender also exclaimed.  
"The doctor said you never wake up." Amy said.  
"Really? How long was I out?" Leela asked.  
"Two weeks. Fry never left your side for a minute." she continued.  
"And he talked non-stop. Like the parrot of the sea he was!" Dr. Zoidberg said.

"I thought maybe if you heard a familiar voice, it might help keep your mind together. But, who knows if it really got through." Fry said to Leela.

"It got through Fry." she said.

They both reached for each other and hugged. Fry and Leela never have been happy to hold each other after two long weeks. Fry rubbed her back as she spoke.

"It got through."

* * *

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
